


Chimichangas navideñas

by Tsukkei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chimichangas, Christmas Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Peter y Wade pasan navidad en la casa del mercenario, con chimichangas y el maratón completo de Mi pobre angelito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Si a Peter le hubieran dicho que su navidad la pasaría sentado en un viejo sofá en la casa de un mercenario loco, comiendo chimichangas y mirando _Mi pobre angelito_ , le hubiera golpeado y mandado a un loquero por tales ocurrencias tan descabelladas.

Pero ahí se encontraba, con Wade riéndose fuertemente por el niño que parecía un puto genio en ponerle trampas a los ladrones.

—La última de estas películas es horrorosa—comentó el mercenario con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara al terminar la película.

—A mí me gusta, no es tan mala—Peter le dio otra mordida a su chimichanga, ocasionando que parte del relleno se cayera por los costados.

—¡No Pete, no! Eso no se dice, si no fuera por tu lindo trasero ya te hubiera echado de mi casa—exaltado miró a Spiderman como si lo estuviera regañando. Peter no supo si reír o pegarle en la cara.

—¿Es enserio? Me medio obligas a acompañarte en Nochebuena ¿y luego quieres echarme?—ofendido, como sólo una araña puede estar, se levantó del sofá dispuesto a largarse lo más rápido posible.

Obviamente sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Deadpool lo abrazó por la espalda, reteniéndolo.

—¡No te enojes, Petey boy! Tú sabes que me encanta que estés aquí—le murmuró cerca, levantando su máscara hasta la mitad y mordiendo delicadamente el cuello de su acompañante, haciendo que éste soltara un respingo.

Aún en los brazos de Wade, Peter se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente. Llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él y los dejó allí, mirando los ojos del mercenario a través de la máscara.

—Si quieres que no me enoje, mejor recompensame—le susurró con un tono provocativo, y se acercó al rostro de Wilson, deteniéndose a centímetros de su boca.

—Oh claro que lo haré, Baby boy—y con esa promesa en el aire, Wade besó desesperadamente los rosados labios de Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, mi primer SpideyPool, así que lo siento si hay demasiado Ooc ;3;(9 
> 
> Andaba un poco indecisa con Wade, era como "¡¿cómo mierda escribo a este tipo?!" y al final salió esto, que espero no sea tan malo ajjaja
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
